Unfamiliar Skies
by meteor prime
Summary: A set of shorts about my OC Seekers Cloudquake and Skyburst and their arrival on Earth and lives written for a friend upon their request to know more about the characters behind the art that I had done. Un-Beta'd.
1. New Dawn

Just a little OC characters introduction fic I've started at the request of a friend on Deviant art who wanted to know the story behind the pictures I did :3 Probbly will be just a series of shorts about them (Cloudquake and Skyburst, my Seekers) and probbly won't be updated on any regular basis. This wa mainly written for fun so I don't expect and massive amounts of readings or reviews or anything but if you are reading then please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

Here is the HTTP address's of the pics on devart, just copy and paste I guess if you wanna see what they look like:

.com/art/Tf-OC-Cloudquake-Lineart-239682001

.com/art/TF-OC-Skyburst-Lineart-239693171

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anythign of the like- I do however have an extensive Transformers collection but I paid for that.

* * *

><p>"So, what'dya think?" the larger grey Seeker dropped down onto his haunches and dragged his fingers across the soil leaving little dug in rows<p>

"Ground's soft, lots of fault lines, it'll break up easily, make to enhance my abilities."

"Not of the soil Mr Interesting," interrupted the purple Seeker who watched him with a jaunty stand and an unimpressed look on his face "Of our new work status, our new job, our employers. What do you think?" Cloudquake furrowed his heavy brow at the ground and sucked his lips into a tight grey line before rising to stand and stare out across the orange hued horizon; he stood in a melancholy silence for a few moments, as he always did, before speaking with great gravitas

"I don't like it."

"If yah did I'd be surprised, you don't like anything- it's part of your charm." Cloudquake turned to look at his flight partner who grinned a toothy grin so wide it almost split his face, like a large curved white knife, or a sharks smile "Least I've always found it to be." He smirked and even Cloudquake's look of constant discontent was alleviated by the tiniest of smiles "That Starscream seems to be a bit of a drama bitch though." He suddenly pouted and Cloudquake's smile disappeared. He turned to look back out into the distance

"He does seem a one to cause unnecessary hassle." He said slowly and Skyburst rolled his lips with thought before raising one hand to scratch the back of his helm. They stood for a few moments, Cloudquake a stony figure of stillness and Skyburst shifting restlessly. It had always been their differences that had made them so perfectly suited to each other. No one else could have put up with Cloudquake's centurion like nature and no one but he could have put up with Skyburst's childish like excitability. They had never found a third Trinemate and to be honest neither had ever really looked, this of course was a rarity, most Seekers travelled in threes but then nothing about the two was average. Skyburst kicked at a large stone in the dirt and sent it tumbling across the dusty ground and it might have disturbed whatever deep philosophical thought had been running through Cloudquake's mind but he could have never have been certain, because not even he could read the larger Seeker most of the time. 'Quake gave nothing away.

"This seems like your kinda rock 'Quake." He said aimlessly, he was feeling a little isolated on this new planet already and it would be nice to connect through a little conversation rather than just sit here staring at his own ass whilst Cloudquake gazed off romantically into the middle distance for hours

"It certainly seems that way." Cloudquake agreed; ever the master of conversation. Skyburst sighed and rolled over casually to his side planting his hands on his hips "It has a yellow sun," observed the grey Seeker and Skyburst pulled a face "Good for you." He nodded

"Yup nothin' I like more than blowin' myself up." Snorted Skyburst derisively; Cloudquake turned his head just enough to frown at him disapprovingly over his tone

"I just meant it'll mean that it'll be safer for you." He said deeply and Skyburst sighed despondently

"I know, and it's very sweet of you." He tilted his head so it rested on his shoulder and looked at Cloudquake from under his brow, yellow eyes big like a puppies and an appreciative close lipped smile on his face. Cloudquake breathed out and the frown disappeared from his face, the edges of his optics creasing with affection as he turned back to look out into the setting sun. Skyburst joined him in looking out into Earth's thin blue (now orange) atmosphere "It's going to be so different living here now." He murmured reverently and Cloudquake hummed in agreement.

"It's... nice." Added the broad Seeker in his oh so profound manner, which due to the briefness of his comment seemed almost comical. Skyburst chuckled

"It kinda is, so far anyway, y'know," he started, quirking one brow and giving a one sided smirk "You have a bit of competition on your whole sound thing from that guy Thundercracker."

"He's not just 'that guy' he's one of the greatest Seeker's Cybertron has to offer, and I haven't got a sound power like his, mine is vibrations." Objected Cloudquake, Skyburst held up his hands in mock surrender

"Geez I didn't know you were president of his fan club or something!" he cried and Cloudquake's frown deepened bringing his thick brow so far down over his optics that they were just thin yellow slits

"I'm not." He said darkly "I just have some respect for him is all." He rumbled and Skyburst raised both of his brows up towards his helm

"Well," he said "If the two of you need some fan boy alone time when we get to base I'm cool with that I'll just wait for yah, whenever you're done I'll just-", Cloudquake lashed out one grey fist and punched him awkwardly in the arm "Hey!" cried the purple Seeker stumbling from the blow "It was a joke!" Cloudquake shot him a glower from the corner of his narrowed optics and Skyburst shot his hands up into the air "Just a joke!" Cloudquake turned to frown perturbed into the distance. Skyburst lowered his hands to his sides nervously, he'd hit a nerve. He hadn't meant to.

"It would be nice," said the grey and white Seeker awkwardly and at length "If you could try and let me make some other friends." Skyburst's mouth fell open with hurt and dismay and he reeled

"It's not my fault other Seekers don't like you!" he cried wounded. Cloudquake sighed glumly.

"I know." He said quietly. So quietly any other would have wondered if it had ever been said, but Skyburst had heard and seen the way the others Seeker's acted towards his partner and he knew Cloudquake knew what they thought. He sighed; Cloudquake had feelings like any other Cybertronian (except Shockwave of course but then there was always an exception to any rule) and the last thing Skyburst would ever want to do was hurt them, his friend suffered enough of it from the rest of those fraggers. Cloudquake was as much of a Seeker as any of them, more so, and he'd proven it, Megatron had chosen him and Skyburst to come to Earth not anyone else, and because he clearly thought Starscream's trine weren't enough. That was why they all had a bug up their vents, not because there was anything wrong with Cloudquake's preference to land over air. Starscream could claim that they'd just been brought in to act as Air Warriors but Skyburst knew the truth, things were getting too hot in the kitchen for Starscream and his crew to stand alone.

He nudged the larger Seeker with one fist in an attempt to comfort him

"Hey," he said quietly Cloudquake ignored him so he nudged him again "Hey," the sullen Seeker looked at him from the corner of one yellow optic "You're so big if they say anything you can kick all of their afts." Cloudquake dropped his optics to the ground

"Maybe." He said and Skyburst grinned another one of his huge toothy white grins

"See!" he cried "You're all better! We don't need nobody but us, I promise you." And he elbowed his partner lovingly in the ribs "We'll show'em our mighty strength and unassailable ability! Just you watch!"

"Unassailable?" and this time it was Cloudquake's turn to quirk a brow "D'you even know what that means?"

"Meh," answered Skyburst shrugging "I got'an idea." And he waggled one hand in the air in a 'so so' gesture. Cloudquake chuckled a deep metallic sound and nudged his flight partner affectionately- if a little roughly

"We should be heading back to base, Megatron allotted us only two Earth hours to get used to this planet and it's atmosphere and we've used most of that time up. We need to go attend the rest of our debriefing."

"Awwww not Soundwave!" whined Skyburst stomping his feet and spinning around in a circle like a child "I've only just met him and I'm bored of him already! Can't we just go home Vos, to flying over the Celestial spires or the great slag pits at Darkmount? "

"You want to go back to Polyhex and its acid rains?" frowned Cloudquake bemusedly

"Well," pouted Skyburst "Maybe not yet. Let's see how far down the pan this goes." He said leaning his head back against his folded arms and linked hands, Cloudquake grunted and turned to take off a little regretfully

"And I thought you were the positive one." He rumbled and Skyburst grinned taking to the sky behind him

"What can I say?" he shrugged "I'm more than meets the eye!"

* * *

><p>Read and review ladies and gentlemechs!<p> 


	2. Bringing down the house

A second short, this time exploring Cloudquake's power, often being misconstrued as being similar Thundercracker's you'll find yourself proved quite wrong. ;3

Disclaimer: Transformers does not in anyway belong to me but Cloudquake and Skyburst are characters of my creation. Any mistakes in the following text are mine as it's un beta'd.

* * *

><p>Cloudquake touched down onto the ground with a surprising gentleness for a mech of his stature and weight, toes kissing the earth as he dropped down onto the soles of his feet and then his haunches. Normally he would have announced his entrance with a more necessary grandeur but this time, in the heat of the battle, he was hoping to not be noticed. He hunched over and ghosted his fingers across the top layer of dusty soil; finding a particularly soft spot he gently begun to dig the tips of his fingers into the ground, planting the roots of his hands into the soil he reached out searchingly for weakness, for fault lines. He looked up nervously keeping an eye on the battlefield to make sure no one disturbed him or disrupted his search he could not afford to mess up his part in the great Lord Megatron's plan. He pushed his fingers down deeper and deeper into the ground and when he reached rock hard enough that he needed to apply force to push through he stopped, he off-lined his optics and focused simply on the feel, he needed to find that fault line. A few bullets hit him in the shoulder, then in the side, at first they appeared to be strays but after another few came in quick succession he on-lined his optics to find to Praxxians firing on him, he believed they were called Bluestreak and.. Prowl? They were trying to knock him out of the ground, he quickly pushed his other hand deep into the soil and called out for guidance, the planet called back. They always did. Cybertron led him astray and deceived him but this planet led him willingly to what he needed. There. They were there, hairline thin cracks; he thrust his hands violently down into the ground and began to pull at the fractures lifting and destabilising. Somewhere distant he heard the Autobot's crying for more assistance, they were still firing on him but Skyburst had begun to give him cover fire and Megatron and the others were keeping the main force preoccupied. Somewhere else far more distant, deep beneath the sea a conjoining plate began to shift down as he pulled up, the sea sank above it and a tiny ripple spread out from the epicentre heading towards the shore. Back on mainland the ground began to crack and split, soil began to tremble and the earth began to rise. Cloudquake gritted his denta, ground his jaw and strained the earth rumbled with him and together they begun to rise, cracks spider webbed out around him violent quakes began to shake the ground. He hadn't got his name for nothing. Autobot's and Decepticon's began to stumble and fall to the ground, Optimus Prime called out only just realising the danger and Megatron called for his troops to head for the sky. Cloudquake strained harder, great pieces of rock flew from the ground knocking down his enemies, particulates of sand sprayed into the air blinding all those around him, great crevasses opened in the ground swallowing mechs who were unlucky enough to be in reach of their cavernous maws. Cloudquake tensed every fibre of his being and stretched himself out taking control of the chaos, roping the great power and moulding it too his will. He whipped out tendrils of raw planetary power splitting the ground, it raced out wards below the Prowl and Bluestreak who tried to flee but were too slow and were thrown high into the air. High above in the heavens Starscream looked down upon him with disdain; he ground his denta and breathed out heavily through his olfactory sensors with constrained rage. Quite aware of his fellow Seekers displeasure at his success Cloudquake allowed himself a small rare, pleased smile.<p>

Sometimes there was a good day, and throwing you enemies seventy foot in the air, maddening you arrogant pretentious air commander, impressing your imperial leader and getting enough energon for a full meal was, to Cloudquake, definitely a good day.

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p>

Next I might write about Skyburst's ability or about them meeting for the first time.


	3. Another Purple Griffin

Cloudquake probed his fingers gently into the soil; the heat was unbearable down here but he had work to do so he put his own physical discomfort to one side, if there was one thing Cloudquake was it was a professional.

"This is ridiculous. He can't expect you to be able to do this." Whined Skyburst pleadingly from his position behind him, watching as his friend began to pry for fault lines in the inside of a volcano

"I can do this, and if you'd let me focus I would." Stated Cloudquake holding back his aggravation, the mix of enclosed space, heat and pressure to not burn himself to death by causing an eruption was beginning to make him feel a little frustrated

"You can't destabilise the entire Autobot Ark on your own!" cried Skyburst

"Just because I've never tried doesn't mean I can't." Muttered the grey Seeker, brow furrowed in concentration, but Skyburst continued despite of his reasoning

"This is ridiculous, I can't stand here and watch you do this!" he exclaimed and threw his arms in the air uselessly, aside from grabbing Cloudquake and physically pulling him away from the floor there was nothing he could do (and doing that would be too dangerous anyway, if Cloudquake were to shoot of a flare of power too soon he could hit something wrong and set off an eruption that would kill them both)

"Then go home, this is a one mech mission, you aren't even supposed to have come along." Rumbled Cloudquake still not even looking at him, Skyburst breathed out heavily with frustration; Cloudquake wasn't moving, he'd made that clear

"I can't just let you die! And that's what you're doin', you're killing yourself!" he tried but the grey and white Seeker just blanked him "Megatron's plan is madness! And don't say it's not- don't you remember the PURPLE GRIFFIN. Purple Griffin Cloud! You're gonna die for another Purple Griffin plan!"

"I am not gonna die for another Purple Griffin Skyburst." He rumbled "I won't die," began Cloudquake after a moment of silence, his voice distant, his mind somewhere far below the ground "This planet is guiding me to what I need, were both quite safe." Skyburst frowned

"Why would the planet want to help us? Were Decepticons."

"I guess it doesn't like the way human kind have been draining it of resources and polluting it." He mumbled vaguely

"But we want to drain it of resources and leave it a barren wasteland." Frowned Skyburst perplexed. Suddenly Cloudburst froze, optics shooting back online he swallowed nervously. The earth began to rumble threateningly. Skyburst wobbled a little on his pedes

"'Quake... what's going on?" he hesitated Cloudburst began to slowly ease his hands from the ground

"I don't think the planet knew that Skyburst." He said suddenly deadly serious, the purple Seeker frowned again

"You mean I hurt its feelings? Planets don't have feelings Cloud!"

"I mean," roared Cloudquake as he bolted to his feet and the rumbling and shaking of the ground reached a deafening crescendo so that he had to shout over the noise "You made it angry!"

* * *

><p>"I must have hit a fault line or something by accident," Cloudquake stared down at the ground "The volcano began to erupt so we had to get out there, Autobot's were beginning to scan the area there was no way I could've completed the mission. I'm sorry my Lord." In the darkened throne room of the Decepticon's underwater base Cloudquake awaited his Lords verdict. Megatron paused, watching him silently from where he lounged on his throne, one finger pressing to his thin lips in thought, blood red optics narrowed. Over his shoulder Ariel Commander Starscream leered, his exultation at Cloudquake's defeat undisguised<p>

"You mean to tell me," began Megatron meaningfully "That you have failed me." Cloudquake stared at the ground, there wasn't fear in his optics but there was something. Outside of the room with his audio receptor pressed against the wall Skyburst waited guiltily to hear his flight mates reply

"Yes my lord." Replied Cloudquake stoically. Skyburst's spark fell, Starscream's grin only grew wider his optics lit with delight.

"I brought you here Cloudquake," began Megatron again, time seemed to pause for every syllable he spoke, like the whole of the world was held up by his words "Because you're unequalled ability, not because of your skill as a warrior or flier, now you tell me that you can no longer use that ability well. Then tell me Seeker what use do I have of you." Cloudquake tensed his jaw. Two Seekers, one inside the room the other outside hung on tenterhooks for his reply. Cloudquake grabbed for his nearest chance of survival

"I'm not saying that my Lord, I just need time to get back in touch with this planet. To centre myself. Once we have reached an arrangement I will be back to using my abilities as previously." He began; Starscream interrupted him with a harsh bark of laughter, leaning forward looming around Megatron's throne

"You mean to say!" he cried disbelievingly "That you have failed our Lord and now you expect a holiday for it! AHHAHAHAHAAA!" he screeched. Megatron rose to his feet planting one large black hand on Starscream's cockpit pushing him back into place, the Seeker wobbled a bit but righted himself with silent a glower at his Lord Commander. Megatron looked down upon his now taciturn subordinate

"You say you need to 'gain your centre', what do you mean by this." Cloudquake let himself breathe a little but didn't let himself feel safe. Not just yet.

"I just need a little time to get back to the ground, to form a new understanding. Just a little time alone to become one once more with the planet." He risked raising his optics to meet Megatron's, who looked down upon him stoically. The light of Megatron's optics glowing in the dark bathed Cloudquake in an ethereal red light almost like phantom blood. Eventually the titan spoke

"How long would you need." Starscream spluttered loudly in disbelief and outrage, Megatron ignored him.

"I'm not sure." Began Cloudquake hastily seeing an escape but his reply made Megatron frown with displeasure so he amended it quickly "A week a few days maybe." Megatron breathed in heavily in thought.

"You can't seriously be!- My Lord!" cried Starscream but Megatron put a hand against his chest pushing him away from him and took two steps down from his throne so that he loomed even more over the hopeful grey Seeker

"You have a week." He said "When you return I expect your abilities to be as they were previously. If they are not..." He raised a hand and clenched his fist meaningfully. Cloudquake just stared at him "Now go." Finished the Decepticon Leader and Cloudquake bowed respectfully backing to the door, Skyburst opened it for him timidly and he disappeared out of it. Starscream spluttered and gasped and flapped furiously behind his Lord and Master

"My Lord! Master! You Fool!" he cried livid, Megatron turned on him

"YOU are the fool Starscream." He snarled curling coal fingers around his Seconds delicate throat and pulling them almost nose to nose so that the Air Commander wobbled on the edge of the top step precariously "Cloudquake's ability is comparable to no other, he is irreplaceable and so is worth much more to me alive than dead." Then he thrust the smaller Seeker away from him so that he stumbled back and almost fell. Starscream rubbed at him neck, stabbing his Leader in the back with a thousand blood red imaginary knives from his narrowed optics as the great titan walked away from him.

"One day," he promised himself "One day.


	4. Sky'sMagicalMemoryInterlude

Skyburst ladies and Gentlemechs! And some sparkling memories for you, not really contrusive to the plot- if there is one. I don't think there is really but.. one seems to be emerging of it's own accord. Never really happened before. Though this chappie feels a bit roughly written to me it serves it's purpose (I hope) in introducing Skyburst's character a little, the previous chappies seem to have been very Cloud-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, Cloudf and Skyburst are my creations thought heir race and stuff isn't- obviously. Calm down army-of-lawyers this is a fanfiction for a reason.

Also: Un-beta'd.

Read and review! Constructive critiscm is desired! Also suggestions for themes for shorts! Also, want to see a certain canon character featured in one of these stories? Name 'em! And I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p>Skyburst paced the length of his quarters. Cloudquake had only been away for two days but it was already beginning to get to him, not that Cloudquake wasn't there but that Cloudquake wasn't THERE. It is a well known fact that Seeker's do not get put together in trines but choose their own out of natural instinct, because of this they share a bond, similar to that of Soundwave and his Cassetticons only a thousand times less powerful. Because of this no matter how far Cloudquake roamed Skyburst could always feel him; he knew roughly where he was, how he was, what he was feeling, suggestions of what he was thinking, but this time. This time he felt nothing. Cloud was blocking him out, and it was that that was making him so frustrated.<p>

He hadn't even looked at Skyburst when he'd left the Throne room, not even a glance; he'd just headed down the corridor to their shared quarters, pulled a few things out from under his bunk and put them in his subspace pockets. Skyburst had tried to ask him what Megatron had said. Where was he going? How long for? What was he going to do there? But Cloudquake had just brushed past him. Skyburst had deflated; he knew Cloudquake blamed him for the missions' failure. He hurried after him and had watched as his jet flare had disappeared far off into the distance, smothered and cloaked with clouds, they gathered around him and had hidden him from sight almost like jealous friends pulling him away and keeping him for themselves. And Skyburst had felt very small. And very alone.

He clenched his fists in aggravation. He didn't mind be holed up underwater. Not when Cloud was with him, or when Cloud was flying because then it felt like he was flying too, but right now, right now it was driving him mad. He was completely alone. He'd never been completely alone.

Skyburst had been born to one of the richer families in Vos, as an only child he'd been spoiled beyond belief. Anything he wanted he got, any wayward behaviour was brushed under the carpet or put aside as 'youthful vigour'. He would rage through the house like a whirl wind smashing everything and anything in his games. If he wanted a friend his parents would get the servants to bring their Sparkling's in to be his playmates, his games usually consisted of him punching them until they cried and very quickly the servants learnt to make excuses for their children's absences. Eventually his creators had decided it was time he got used to playing with others so they'd taken him to a day care. That would be the first time he would ever set optics on Cloudquake, but it wouldn't be the last. The chunky grey Seekerling had been sitting quietly alone in a corner playing with some blocks, Skyburst had grabbed the first pointy thing he could find and had run over to him eagerly tapping him on the shoulder, the moment Cloudquake had turned around he'd poked him in the eye. The little grey Seeker had just stared at him silently, one big yellow optic leaking cleaning liquid and mech fluid. Skyburst had grinned his biggest most winning grin to show they were now best of friends and a nurse-femme had run over scooping the silent, bleeding Sparkling up into her arms and had whisked him away. Cloudquake's Creators had arrived a short time later and had taken him home.

The next time Skyburst's parents had tried to take him to day care they were told he wasn't allowed, luckily the injured parties creator's had come forward and told the Nurse-Mecha that all was forgiven and that Cloudquake was not to hurt be Skyquake's 'attack'. The moment the struggling purple Seekerlet had been put down on the ground he had grabbed the first pointy thing and had run straight over to his grey friend, he jabbed the stick forward and before he knew what was happening Cloudquake had swept it aside with one chubby arm and was punching him full in the stomach with the other. Skyburst fell on his aft, winded, and cried. Cloudquake's parents had moved him to another day care after that.

On Skyburst's third day of day care he cried, and he cried and he thrashed and struggled and slapped people and stomped his feet and generally made everyone's life a misery. When his parents came to pick him up he thrashed and cried and struggled and slapped and generally made their lives difficult. And he did this until his parents agreed to let him move day care, because Skyburst always got what he wanted. And he repeated this process until from the vantage point of his mech creator's arms he spotted a familiar square, stubby winged grey shape playing with blocks in the corner. He'd squirmed until they'd put him down and had run straight over. He'd sat down cross legged next to the grey Seekerlet who looked up at him from under his heavy brow with those big yellow optics and that silent blank stoic face. Then he'd looked back down at his block tower. Skyburst had leant across and knocked it down with a sweep of his arm. Cloudquake had picked up the blocks and rebuilt it, Skyburst had knocked it down again and this process had repeated until it was time to go home. Cloudquake's parents had walked over and scooped him up (giving Skyburst a horrified look) and the grey Seekerling had peered over his creators shoulder as they walked to the door. Skyburst had smiled and waved and Cloudquake, having not ever said a single word to him, buried his head in his mech-creator's neck. The next day he had been back building another block tower and he still didn't acknowledge Skyburst's presence even when he sat down to play with him, but that didn't matter because Skyburst had been secretly sure that that block tower had been built especially for him to knock down.

And now he'd gone away and Skyburst didn't know where.

* * *

><p>Apologies for the shortness but not all of these wanna be novels. :3 See you next time same Seeker-time same Seeker-channel! RnR bitte!<p> 


	5. Loyalties for services

New chap, probbly the only one there'll be for a while as I'm struggling on what I'm doing for the next chapter also I'm gonna try to focus on finishing my book so I'll be kinda distracted from this.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Transformers no owny- except Skyburst and Cloudquake

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The orange expanse stretched out as far as the eye could see, always speeding away beneath him, always just ahead, pressing up against the true blue sky like none he'd ever seen. Monstrous red rocks burst up into the sky from the ground, like huge stone sentinels. He wondered idly that if he stood there as long as they had would he become one of them, cold, unthinking, undaunted, free? The perfect life. He careened down through them, tempered freedom, held down by the anchor around his neck. He should just cut it away like a ball and chain but he had his duty to fulfil. Suddenly the promised land seemed very far away. He continued on until dark had fallen, taking the longest root, it was the safest, not that they knew where he was going. There it was the largest of the sentinels, a colossal turret that blocked out the sun and held the world around it in awe; beneath it, nestled in its depths heated by its volcanic blood, was his destination. He could see them scurrying out to meet him and he swooped down to greet them, keeping far enough away so as to not intimidate them or to allow his precious cargo to get hurt. He placed it down on the ground and the clasped unlatched, he transformed and landed heavily on his feet. He was tired but right now he couldn't afford to be, not if he wanted to live, he had to have his wits about him. He stepped forward in front of his cargo and squared himself. The largest of them stepped forward<p>

"Greeting's Decepticon." He rumbled "You appear to have travelled far." Cloudquake stepped forward

"I have. I need to speak with you Prime." He paused poignantly "Privately." Prime considered this a moment

"Of all of the Seeker's I have known Cloudquake you speak the most sense." Cloudquake couldn't help but feel surprised that Prime knew his name; Megatron didn't know half the names of the Autobot's "I will be happy to hear you out." Then he turned away only to pause and turn back "Bring Megatron into the Med-bay with you, I feel he will be necessary for you to explain to me what I expect to be a very interesting story." Then he turned and paced back to his base. The Autobot's parted for him without a word against his decision. Cloudquake stood alone stunned. A white Autobot, a medic hurried out and over to him walking round the opposite side of Megatron's med-berth and seized it

"Well are you going to help me bring this in?" he groused and Cloudquake snapped back to reality hurrying over and grabbing his side firmly, the Medibot counted to three and they lifted together.

The medic had hooked Lord Megatron up to a life support that beeped comfortingly against the background hum of life. Cloudquake felt like he should feel in danger here- and he ,did he told himself so, yet in the presence of the prodigious Prime he felt oddly safe. Optimus towered over him, silent now, mulling over his tale, a red goliath not so easily struck down as Achilles but just as strong and mighty a warrior.

"I see." Said Prime at length and then he went silent again, optics dark and thoughtful. Cloudquake waited apprehensively for something more; somewhere behind him prowled, one of the Praxxian's that had plagued him in many a previous battle, the white and black one "You wish for me to allow Megatron access to our medical resources and doctors to heal him?" Cloudquake could sense he was losing him

"With Starscream in charge the Decepticon army becomes more dangerous than ever," Optimus raised one brow disbelievingly but Cloudquake pressed on "They will not follow his command striking off on their own unpredictably, you will never be able to know when and where and why they will attack. Not just for Energon," he pressed meaningfully "But even killing simply for fun." Prime looked thoughtful at this and his brows pulled down and together "Megatron brought ordered predictability to that chaos, what you need to decide is whether you're better with the devil you know." He let himself stop there. Prime stared down at him, through him, optics so deep a blue they were almost black, face flat and hidden behind his mask, unreadable. Cloudquake felt himself tense with fear. "And how," began Prime "Do you to expect me to trust that this is not a deception?" he said gravely Cloudquake's world froze, this was it

"Because I'm willing to give you something to prove it's not." Prime's optics narrowed suspiciously

"And this is?" He said, Cloudquake cycled air heavily

"Me. My allegiance." He said, face flat and serious, Prime's brow raised up under his helmet and his optics widened with surprise before he took brisk control of himself once more

"I am afraid," he said gravely "That I cannot accept your swear of allegiance if it is not what you truly desire but what you are pressured into doing against your will."

"-No!" cut in the grey Seeker quickly "It is what I want, I've known that for a long time, but if I do this, join the Autobot's, I need your assurance that you will help Lord Megatron. It's all I ask." Prime mulled over this for a long time, Prowl cut in and led him to one side where they talked quietly for a few moments; it was a brief and tense talk ending with Prowl looking displeased and Prime assured (In Cloudquake's optics) as the dominant figure. Optimus rolled back over to the grey Seeker standing over him

"I accept your vow of allegiance, I will however give you three days to rethink your decision before the ceremony takes place and you are officially sworn in amongst our ranks, of course even after this you are able to change your mind. We will not trap you against your will; that is not the Autobot way. I also agree with your argument in reference to Starscream and the danger his leadership poses us and I agree to allow Megatron to be treated here for his wounds," From behind him Ratchet cried out in protest. Optimus raised a silencing hand and the medic fell still and fumed. "Though once we believe he is strong enough to face Starscream himself he will be removed from our base." Cloudquake nodded resolutely, Prime returned the gesture

"Prowl will direct you around the base, I feel it is for the best that you stay in the Brig for your first night here, allow the others to get used to your being here and on the same side." Cloudquake nodded once more and Prime departed leaving the Seeker alone amongst enemies. He froze he could feel the Praxxian's optics on his back, the medic was trying to ignore him, back to him and grumbling under his breath as he attached various wires and measuring equipment sot the unconscious Decepticon Lord. Prowl coughed curtly behind him into a balled hand and Cloudquake turned to acknowledge him

"If you'd like to follow me I'll take you around the lesser packed areas of the Ark. And then to the brig." And Cloudquake could almost hear the silent 'where you belong.' That trailed at the end of that sentence. He nodded silently and Prowl turned away from him making sure he followed him out of the med-bay into the base.

The Ark was nice, spacious for a ground walker's base, with more circular halls than the Nemesis and easy access to the outside world and more importantly the sky, it was warm and their Energon supplies more regularly and easily stocked, the only fault? It was so orange. So orange. Unnecessarily orange, frighteningly orange. That wasn't too much a problem; any good Decepticon could admit that the mech who had designed his base had suffered from a purple fetish the likes of which had never been seen, however orange was a completely different thing. Orange was happy, and blindingly so. Cloudquake grimaced against the bright colour, having lived deep underwater in such a dim and dingy place for so long such cheery colours and light within a living space was... painful. Prowl frowned misinterpreting his expression

"I take it our facilities do not compare to the grandeur of your previous home?" He snapped and Cloudquake bristled nervously

"Now now Prowlie, don't go so hard on the boy." Crooned a smooth voice and Cloudquake turned at his waist to watch another black and white mech stroll around him and over to the Security chief, the new mech slapped a hand amiably on Prowl's shoulder and smiled at him, Prowl bridled though not aggressively "If newbie here gives us any trouble we'll take care of him," there was a smile on his face and his visor was bright and blue though no matter how amicably he said it Cloudquake still tensed at the threat "Don't'chu worry about that." He grinned at Cloudquake and nodded to him in greeting "Don't let ole Prowlie here scare yah, he's a pussy cat really you just gotta know how to get on his good side." And his visor flashed humorously as Prowl shot imaginary lightning bolts out of his optics at him and imagined him sizzling into a little pile of burnt black ash (before sweeping him up and depositing him into a designated waste disposal unit as there is no littering inside of the base). Jazz slapped Prowl's shoulder one more time and Cloudquake was sure he winked at him "Bring him round to see us in the Rec-room some time, I'll introduce him to the boys, I think it'll go down more smoothly that way."

"Are you suggesting I'm not good with people Jazz?" accused the black and white security guard, Jazz grinned impishly

"Course not darlin'." And he winked roguishly before sauntering off down the corridor on his way with a wave of one hand and whistling of a tune, Prowl huffed disapprovingly and turned his back to the grey Seeker

"Come along, we haven't got all day."

Cloudquake was shown around all of the open to the public/safe sectors of the base, Prowl glossed over all of the security risk places and by the time they had done it was getting late in the day and they locked him up in the Brig. He stared listlessly up at the grey metal sky, wrists held by heavy handcuffs and thought about home, and thought about Starscream, and thought about Megatron, and thought about purple and thought about Skyburst. And he hung his head and wondered what he'd spent the last million years doing with his life.

Skyburst stared up at a similar grey metal ceiling, out of the corner of one darkened optic a fuzzy blue figure came into view leaning against the wall outside of the bars.

"I'm sorry." It said and Skyburst ignored it, back of his helmet leaning against the cold wall behind him, outside of the base the water flowed and swirled and heaved against the metal. Just enough pressure inside of the base to stop it from being crushed and just enough outside to stop it from falling apart after the crash. Skyburst was filled with pressure and it was pushing out, pushing out so much he was going to explode. The blue figure, arms folded didn't move, just watched him.

"I've talked to Starscream; he's agreed to think about letting you outta here." Said the blue fuzzy shape

"I don't give a scrap about what Starscream agrees to."

"Now Skyburst-" began the blue shape warningly

"No!" shouted Skyburst rounding on the blue Seeker who pulled back at his aggression "You've seen! You've seen Megatron's missing! We'll I tell yah he'll be back soon and when he is he's gonna kick that scrawny prissy Fragger right in his aft plate and right off that throne!" his fists trembled down where they hung by his lower legs, Thundercracker watched him in silence, dipped his head and then left. Skyburst didn't move from his seat and didn't comment when he left, he just watched him silently, judgingly and Thundercracker burned under his optics.

"Well I must say I think this is all going swimmingly!" Cried Skywarp derisively throwing his hands in the air, Starscream sulked on his throne, the brat king, chin resting on his fist and a pout pursing out his mouth childishly

"No need for sarcasm Skywarp." He grumbled, Thundercracker skulked into the Throne room head bowed and expression troubled neither of his fellow Seekers acknowledged his entrance but continued to pout and pull faces at each other, he loitered around the doorway dejectedly

"I'm just saying you really need to get a grip on the situation here, Meg's missing, Cloudquake's escaped, Shockwave's not responding to our hails, I don't trust that Soundwave as far as I can throw 'im and we all know that the guys aren't gonna follow your lead until you really step up 'ta the plate and do something!" cried the purple and black Seeker; Starscream frowned and pouted into the darkness, Skywarp waited for his reply, Starscream just continued to glower at the doors, Skywarp sucked his lips and blew out a big gust of air turning on his heel and throwing his arms up in the air uselessly

"What 'd'you expect me to do about it?" protested Starscream tilting his head to look at his purple Trinemate who turned on him disbelievingly

"Are you serious? I don't know! Be a Leader! Lead!" he cried, Starscream huffed and sulked some more before suddenly seeming to realize Thundercracker was there

"What do you think I should do Cracker?" Thundercracker looked up from where he had been staring moodily at the ground

"I think you should let Skyburst out of the Brig."

"Oh you always think that." Huffed Starscream turning away from him and disregarding his point entirely out of hand, Thundercracker locked his jaw

"That's because it's the right thing to do Starscream, you can't punish him for his Flight mate's betrayal." Starscream rolled his optics

"Since when did we do the right thing?" interjected Skywarp and Thundercracker glowered at him, Skywarp shrugged in reply. Starscream tugged up one corner of his lip into a frown

"Skywarp's got a point," Thundercracker shot the purple Seeker another accusing look "And yet would it not be the right thing to punish a Decepticon warrior- a Seeker- who allowed his Flight mate to betray his people and his cause? To punish a Seeker who knowingly allowed his ally to take a powerful weapon to the Autobot's? Cloudquake's power is quite dangerous isn't it? He is quite the weapon." Skywarp narrowed his optics thoughtfully

"I suppose..." he said, Thundercracker growled and threw his arms up into the air

"I can't believe this, Starscream? Really? We've already lost one Seeker this week now you wanna risk losing another?" Starscream turned to glare at him pensively

"Lose him?" he murmured questioningly

"Yes, what if by punishing him we drive him right into the Autobot's arms?" appealed Thundercracker plaintively. Starscream narrowed his optics

"Then we won't give him the chance."

There was a neat rap at the door, Optimus Prime looked up from his pad and a couple of sheets of Transformer sized papers fell out from behind it and tumbled on top of their brethren on his desk. He wished they'd just email him all of the paperwork they needed filling out. Prime set his pad down on the desk, grateful for the distraction, reading complaint letters from angry billionaire company owners always gave him a CPU ache

"Enter." He called, the door hissed open and a nervous mech stepped just into the doorway; Optimus leant back in his chair, just what he needed

"And what can I do for you Redalert?" He rumbled, Redalert twitched worryingly in the doorway

"I feel there's been a security breach." Optimus resisted rolling his optics

"Oh?" he said, though he already knew what Redalert was going to say

"The Decepticon! The Decepticon in our brig! In our base! It's a security breach! He could be transmitting information to his superiors already- not that he needs to seeing as Lord Megatron is in our Med-Bay!" Redalert's ear finials sparked blue intermittently throughout his tirade and Optimus watched them absentmindedly

"Well I see why you're distressed however I must ask you that, as one of my soldiers and most trusted allies, you trust me to be making the right decision on this." He said, Redalert cried out in protest but Optimus cut him off holding up a silencing hand

"Redalert," he said patiently "I have taken every precaution to make sure that there will be no dangerous security breaches and to assure that the utmost safety and care are taken in handling this situation. That is also why I am putting you in charge of keeping an eye on both Megatron and Cloudquake during their respective stay here. Is that okay with you?" said Prime deliberately. Redalert raised both brows clearly pleased

"Of course sir." He answered surprised by his Prime's level of easy compliance

"Good. Thank you, Redalert, for your clear devotion to the safety of your fellow Autobot's I feel much safer knowing that you are now on the job." Optimus smiled from behind his mask, Redalert nodded proudly; bowed and exited the room the door closing behind him. The mech left alone in the room breathed out heavily and frowned at the papers spread out all across his desk with a groan.

"So?" grinned Inferno "What'd'he say?" Redalert preened a little bit for a moment, a smug grin plastered across his face, before answering

"He's taken my opinions into deep consideration and has decided to put **me** in charge of the prisoner's security." He smiled proudly; the red fire truck grinned and then frowned bemusedly for a moment

"Uh, Red? ...Isn't that kinda already your job?" Redalert almost bust a gasket, one optic twitching furiously he bared his denta furiously for a second before letting out an irate screech

"He TRICKED me!"

* * *

><p>Oh Optimus you old smarty-pants you!<p>

Don't really like that end and it feels a little short this chappie but I felt I needed to cut it off there. Should'a really left it on a bit more of a cliffhanger but hopefully that whole Starscream bit should be enough of a cliffhanger for yah today. :[

Hope you enjoyed! R&R! -And tell me how I did writing the Autobot's! Its been a while since I've done it and I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
